1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that scans an original sheet set on a platen of an image reading apparatus, and that processes and outputs the scanned image. Especially, the present invention relates to the image processing apparatus that scans a plurality of original sheets placed on the platen all in one pass and can produce an output for each one of the original sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as a device for digitalizing the data of paper media and bring the digitalized data into a personal computer (PC), an image reading apparatus such as imaging scanner or multifunction peripheral is known. These image reading apparatuses can scan various kinds of original sheets, such as monochromatic image of text data, colored images in magazines, developed photographs, negatives, and positives.
On the other hand, multi-cropping is known as a convenient function to scan a small-sized original sheet such as L-ban (3.5×5 inches) photograph. The multi-cropping performs pre-scanning after a plurality of original sheets are placed on the platen of the image reading apparatus. Then, a number of original sheets and their positions are automatically detected by the pre-scanning, and a plurality of original sheets are cropped as images. This is followed by main scanning that generates image data to output the image of the original sheet to a PC screen or storage medium. By this function, the plurality of original sheets can be automatically scanned as separate images.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-10059, when a plurality of original sheets are placed on the platen, the original sheets are automatically detected, and according to various modes such as aligning, the image is output to a paper.
In the case of scanning the original sheets by using the multi-cropping function, a pre-determined space is required between the original sheets. However, it becomes difficult for the user to properly arrange the original sheets and secure the space when the number of original sheets to be placed increases, which may result in inaccurate cropping.
Moreover, if an original sheet includes both texts portion and photograph portion, an improper edge can be detected which is recognized as a separate original sheet, and ends up being scanned as a separate image.